


You Will Find Your Happiness Tonight

by ready_to_kick_some_ass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s04e02 The Lying Detective, First Kiss, Fix-It, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Not Canon Compliant, Season 04 fix-it, Sharing a Bed, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9382121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ready_to_kick_some_ass/pseuds/ready_to_kick_some_ass
Summary: “You will find your happiness tonight. Keep your eyes open.”Sherlock swallows. “Nice saying,” he says casually.John nods with his head down. He does not eat the biscuit. In the end, Sherlock eats it. It has a bitter taste.(The Lying Detective Spoilers)





	

**Author's Note:**

John is crying and the sound of it shakes Sherlock to the core.  
Broken sobs. Uncontrolled, loud and desperate.  
  
John is crying and Sherlock holds him. Still unsure, still full of fear, John might push him away at any moment.  
But John doesn’t push him away.

“It is what it is,” Sherlock says softly into John’s hair. And closes his eyes.

_It is what it is …_

At some point, the sobbing ceases.  
John looks up and wipes his eyes. He turns away, and Sherlock lets him out of the embrace.

Immediately, he misses John’s warmth, and he is standing there, watching John stumble into the kitchen, tearing a piece from the kitchen roll on the table. He rubs it violently over his wet eyes.

It’s too quiet in the apartment.  
There is a strange tension in the air between them.  
Sherlock is nervous. He fumbles with a loose thread, which he has torn from his dressing gown. 

Then John turns and looks at him.  
John’s eyes are red and still moist. His face is pale and tense.  
Sherlock swallows.  
Again, the quiet fear creeps up in him.

He will say it now …  
He will say …

“Thank you, Sherlock,” John says seriously.

Sherlock looks at him in astonishment.

“Thank you,” says John again.

They look at each other in silence.  
It is not an unpleasant silence.

At some point, John says, "Are you hungry? I could eat a horse right now.”  
Sherlock nods. “I’m starving.”

John laughs briefly.

*

They order Chinese noodles, spring rolls and fortune cookies.  
When John opens his, he reads it and one of his eyebrows twitches up. He puts the piece of paper aside.

“What’s in yours?” Sherlock asks, moderately interested. His own tells him, _“You’ll find the adventure, or the adventure finds you.”_ He’s pretty sure the cookie is at least 7 years too late.

John pushes the paper towards him.

 _“You will find your happiness tonight. Keep your eyes open.”_  
Sherlock swallows. “Nice saying,” he says casually.

John nods with his head down. He does not eat the biscuit. In the end, Sherlock eats it. It has a bitter taste. 

*

“I’ll go to sleep. Rosie is at Molly’s. She says it’s okay … ”  
“Ok.”  
“Do I need … something?”  
“No. Your room is unchanged. I think Mrs. Hudson dusted in there once. But everything is like … before. ”  
“Great. Well … good night then. ”  
“Good night, John.”

*

In the middle of the night, Sherlock is awakened by a scream.  
_John …_  
Sherlock gets out of bed and staggers up the stairs.

John is sitting upright in bed. Sherlock can hear him breathing. Heavy and hectic.  
He feels for the light. Flips it. They both blink at the sudden brightness.

“John,” says Sherlock, worried. “Is everything ok?”

John looks at him, confused, and runs a hand through his sweaty hair.  
“I … I’ve been dreaming. Never … I’ve never had these nightmares here. Why now …”  
His voice breaks. He seems close to crying again.  
“That’s pathetic,” he mutters.

Sherlock shakes his head. “It’s not. That … it was a hard time and … you have to process it.”

John looks at him and smiles. “You’re not really a sociopath, are you?”

Sherlock blinks with confusion written on his face.

John sighs and stands up. “I have to go to the bathroom,” he mumbles.  
Sherlock steps to the side to let him through.  
John walks towards the bathroom, and Sherlock stays in the doorway. Confused and sleepy.  
When John returns, he goes back to bed without a word. He lies down on his back. His arms behind his head. 

Sherlock clears his throat. “I’ll … go again then. Good night.”  
He turns around, and takes a step. Then he hears John say softly, “Stay here.”

Sherlock freezes.  
“What?” He asks unintentionally.

“Stay here,” says John again. A bit louder this time. And then, “please.“

Sherlock swallows. He turns to John. John, who is lying in bed and looking serious.  
_It’s no joke … He’s serious._  
"Okay,” says Sherlock. And John smiles.

*

“Sherlock. Sherlock! Breathe slower. You sound like you’re going to have a heart attack!”  
“I apologize. I …”  
“Have you never shared a bed with someone before?”  
“No. No, I, are you sure I should stay here … I could sleep on the floor … ”  
“Sherlock! Sorry, that was too loud. Sherlock, I want you here, ok?”  
“Yes. Okay, yes. ”

  
**…**

 

“I’m an idiot.”  
“No, John. You’re not.”  
“But. I … I hurt you. Really hurt. I’m the biggest asshole you can imagine … ”  
“No.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“I know.”  
“For real.”  
“I know.” 

 

**…**

 

“Sherlock?”  
“Yes?”  
“Where are the scars on your back from?”  
“I … how do you know about them? How?!”  
“Hey, hey, please stay here. Stay … I’ve seen them in the hospital. I was there when the doctor treated your ribs. I’m sorry. You do not have to talk about it, I … ”  
“Serbia.”  
“Serbia?”  
“My last mission before I could return was in Serbia. At that time. When I … was dead. ”  
“Oh.”  
“I was caught. They tortured me. ”  
“Oh, God, Sherlock!”  
“Mycroft got me out eventually. I thought … I thought I was going to die there. And that … I’d never see you again. That was worse than the punches. ”  
“Oh my God … I threw you to the ground. In the restaurant … ”  
“It’s okay, John. You didn’t know …”  
“It’s not okay. God.”

  
**…**

 

“Are you crying?”  
“No … no, I … I’m not crying.”  
“It’s okay. Let it out, Sherlock. Let it out. Sometimes … you have to. Come here. Just come here. Let me … here, that’s it. Let it out …”

*

The sun rises and John kisses him.

It’s a brief kiss on the lips. Careful. A touch of warmth.

At first Sherlock thinks, it’s a dream. But then John kisses him again. This time longer. Firm. More certain.

Sherlock’s heart is racing. His breath escapes trembling.

John stares at him and for a moment he looks like he’s about to apologize.

“Don’t,” Sherlock whispers, before he can say anything and kisses him back.

John chokes out a sound which resembles a sob, as their lips meet.  
Suddenly, Sherlock has John’s hand in his hair, and it is so beautiful that tears rise into his eyes.

They seem to kiss for an eternity.

As they seperate, a bit breathless, they look into each other’s eyes.

John speaks first. “The fortune cookie,” he breathes out and smiles.

Sherlock laughs briefly and a bit choked. “The fortune cookie.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Corrected by [bakerstreet-irregular](http://bakerstreet-irregular.tumblr.com/).  
> Visit me on [Tumblr](http://currently-in-my-mind-palace.tumblr.com/) for more! :)


End file.
